Clyde Bonham
Clyde Bonham is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to 4CW, and has been there since 2004, where he competes on their monthly show Storm Front. In 4CW, Bonham is a one-time World Champion, one-time Custom Cup Champion and one-time Universal Champion and an inductee into the 4CW Hall of Fame, Class of 2019. Background Clyde Bonham was raised in a traditional manner by his parents, a belt when bad, and an allowance when good. Christianity was a big part of his life, until he fell out like most teenagers did, getting caught up in a life of thievery, drugs, the typical high school norm. He got his degree on time, he was a genius despite trying to disguise it for all of those years. He got away from drugs and embraced alcohol and cigarettes; it was a much better look. At that point he began going from bar to bar looking for trouble, until he began to be hired as a bouncer for his fighting abilities; there was only one fight he had ever lost, and that was because of a sucker punch. He began to take on a rugged look, from scruff on his chin and cheeks, and scars upon his face. However, he still attracted the ladies, and never went without a trophy for every night of the week. Clyde began to box and get into MMA, essentially leading him to his childhood passion of wrestling. '4 Corners Wrestling (2008 - 2011)' Debut (2008) To be added. Soul Survivor tournament (2009) To be added. 13 Ghost Gauntlet Winner and Feud with Cocozo (2009 - 2010) To be added. 4CW World Champion (2010) To be added. 4CW Custom Cup Champion (2011) To be added. Return to 4CW (2018 - Present) Return & 4CW Universal Champion (2018 - Present) To be added. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **''Crossroads (Electric Chair into Sitout Powerbomb)'' **''Tourniquet (Turns opponent on their back and grabs their arms, holding them up so he can get his legs to lie under their back, then sits down and pulls their neck into his knees, and their arms down, and seemingly out of socket)'' **''Incapacitator (Springboard Shooting Star Press; used rarely)'' *'Signature Moves' **''Ouch! (Shining Wizard)'' **''Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am! (Reverse Uranage)'' **''Gunslinger (Slingshots opponent over the top rope and outside the ring)'' *'Regular Moves' **Clothesline to the back of the head **Hook Punches **DDT **Multiple suplex variations: ***Snap ***German ***Underhook **Flipping Dropkick **Swinging Neckbreaker **Running Forearm **Diving Forearm **Ribbreaker **Backbreaker **Boxing Punch Combinations * Ground Moves ** Running Leg Drop ** Running Elbow Drop ** Camel Clutch ** Single Leg Lock ** Boston Crab ** Sleeper Hold ** Achilles Lock ** Running Knee Drop ** Classical Music (Clyde drops a stiff forearm onto the throat of his opponent, causing them to cough, and make his kind of classical music, which is gasping for air.) *'Corner Moves' **Superplex **Mudhole Stomp **Monkey Flip **Tree of Woe > Baseball Slide **Top Rope Piledriver **Hurricanrana *'High Flying Moves' **Diving Elbow Drop **Diving Leg Drop **Standing Crossbody **Flipping Neckbreaker **Spinning Heel Kick *'Nicknames' ** *'Entrance Themes' **'"3s & 7s" by Queens of the Stone Age' (2008 - Present) *'Notable Feuds' ** Cocozo ** Stardust ** Brian White Championships and Accomplishments * 4CW ** 4CW Hall of Famer *** Class of 2019 ** 4CW Triple Crown Champion (5th) ** 4CW World Champion (x1) ** 4CW Universal Champion (x1) ** 4CW Custom Cup Champion (x1) ** 2009 13 Ghost Gauntlet Winner ** Competed in the 2018 Gallows Pole match 'Personal Life' *Clyde Bonham has multiple DUIs Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Wrestlers Category:World Champions